


那也是他的战场

by Kongshoutaodebailang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, rr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongshoutaodebailang/pseuds/Kongshoutaodebailang
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	那也是他的战场

罗伊想，如果此时莉莎羞赧不知所措的脸是那未放的杏花，那么她的胴体就是一颗成熟浑圆的杏子。罗伊剥去她的最后一件衣衫，那颗成熟的杏子在月光下散发着成熟纯净的光泽和淡淡的甜味，他的腿甚至因这完美的胴体而感到一阵疲软。然而这样一个身姿曼妙，面容姣好的少妇却因为她从少时就担起的责任而一直保留着自己的童贞。他抱紧了莉莎，他这才感受到她两股之间温暖潮湿。莉莎正遭受着前所未有的情欲的折磨，她在罗伊火热的胸膛里微微发抖。他感到莉莎柔软的乳房紧贴在他的胸口，那他从未感受过的美妙触感让情场老手罗伊的大脑一片空白。罗伊放弃思考他的行为对于他们之间的关系和情感是一种亵渎，他的大脑和莉莎一样一片混乱，他只想去触摸莉莎刚刚让他几乎灵魂出窍的部位。  
“上校……”  
罗伊被莉莎微弱的呼喊惊醒，即将到达目地的手被莉莎捉住。罗伊以为莉莎对于他的冒失举动而感到生气，立马松开莉莎。他这才看到莉莎明亮的眼睛在月光下微微闪着光，他彻底慌了，她感到委屈吗，还是生气，还是……  
“我感觉还是没准备好……请……”莉莎将他的手放回自己的腰部。  
罗伊万万没想到这位平日勇敢沉着的副官居然是在害羞，他刚想拒绝，可当他的手触碰到莉莎背部光滑的异乎寻常的烧伤留下的伤疤，所有的回忆就在他意志力最薄弱的时候破门而入。他看到十四岁的莉莎被风吹到皴裂的脸融化在似火的夕阳里，他看到一个没被他完全烧死的伊修瓦尔人在烈火里不停地打滚呼喊最后慢慢死去，他看到所有他的女友争相爬上他的臂膀拥抱他直至窒息，他在她们的的眼里焦灼地寻找莉莎的影子，而莉莎正在孤独中偷偷擦拭着自己背上怎么也擦不到的伤口。接着身体的某个部位无法挽回的疲软了下去，大脑也被回忆攻击的昏昏沉沉。他甚至想不起来这一场未遂的性爱是怎么开始的，他也不知道现在他能做点什么来弥补对于他们来说都那么重要的初夜。他任凭自己陷入苦恼的漩涡，只知紧紧拥抱莉莎，却不经意地将重量更多地压在怀里的女人身上。  
罗伊昏昏沉沉地意识到，在他脱下莉莎衣服的那一刻起，他就注定会失去所有的情欲。  
“上校。”  
罗伊感到莉莎的手轻轻搭上他的腰，顺着他背部肌肉的轮廓抱紧他的肩膀，温暖随着那光滑富有弹性的手臂爬上他赤裸的后背。他这才意识到自己的身体已经变得和月色一样冰凉，他忍住没有叹气，从附近随手拉了一件衣服给莉莎披上。莉莎将脸埋进罗伊的肩窝里，她已经从高涨的情欲中清醒过来。周遭陷入一片安静，甚至能听到窗外的连翘正在趁着月色绽放，喜鹊正在赶工筑巢。罗伊心里大呼不妙，可又不知道是不是该脱掉莉莎的衣服还是给她穿上衣服。  
“上校也是初夜吗？”  
莉莎的声音虽然轻柔，可是上校还是觉得她在故意痛击他的自尊。虽然上校从拥抱到亲吻到爱抚都像一个老手，可是他和莉莎一样，都是面对异性身体就脸红心跳不知所措的童子军。  
“这样会让你觉得我很无能吗？”罗伊气鼓鼓地问莉莎。  
“没有，上校。”莉莎直视着罗伊的眼睛，罗伊看到她琥珀色的瞳孔里清晰可见，目力所及都是坦坦荡荡的，如秋水一般的柔情，大而有神的眼睛仿佛在月光下泛起点点波纹。那是多么美丽，深邃的湖泊，我早已迷失于此。她微微起身环住他的脖子，两人的肌肤再一次亲密的贴合，他感到莉莎紧实光滑的皮肤，他感受到莉莎不作声响却情真意切的安慰。  
“和我一样，上校。我也是。”  
罗伊猜测莉莎说的是初夜的事，他不想再在这个问题上纠缠下去。不过他感到莉莎在抚摸自己左腰上的伤疤。他看着怀里的莉莎，她正低垂着眼帘，月光下闪闪发亮的睫毛微微颤抖。他于是猜想莉莎说的是很多事，他想起了第三研究所地下泪流不止的莉莎，他想起在人体炼成阵上血流不止的莉莎……他叹了一口气，从刚刚开始憋到现在的那口。  
罗伊握住莉莎抚摸自己左腰的手。莉莎停止了动作，抬起头来看着罗伊，罗伊顺势捧起她的脸庞，用指肚在她的脖颈和鬓角轻轻揉搓。两个赤裸的男女，月光下，干净平整的床单，罗伊看着莉莎真挚的眼睛，他的内心突然产生不同寻常的情感，好似孩童时期他坐在父母为他准备的秋海棠长廊里一人阅读着书籍时的那种平和，是曾经父母在长廊附近忙碌的嘈杂，也是被赤裸的莉莎深情注视的寂静。  
“你大可不必……大可不必为那时的事情困扰。只受了这样的伤就让我们都顺利活下来，已经很幸运了。”  
“我明白，上校。我对于您的及时赶来一直报以感激，和对于当时放弃生命的行为表示羞愧。”  
“有时我也会从中感到压力。”  
罗伊停住了抚摸，因为莉莎微微避开了罗伊的视线。罗伊明白这是莉莎百般思忖后说出的话，他立刻明白了莉莎的意思。他拥着莉莎，用侧脸轻轻摩擦着莉莎的侧脸，他们就像两只猛兽正在无边无际的流浪和打斗中偶尔停下相互抚慰。他这才发现她脸上被时光隐去的淡淡的伤疤，他用嘴唇轻轻摩擦它，又郑重而深情地吻了吻，他一路向下逡巡地吻着至下颚，至脖颈，至肩膀，至手臂，至手腕，他惊愕于这细密的划痕自己从来都没有发现过。  
“是普莱德。”莉莎被吻的不知所措，手忙脚乱地推开罗伊，及时打断了他还没有开始的自责，“那天真的是死里逃生。”  
“是你发现他是人造人的时候吗？”  
“是。”  
“唉。我们真是一起经历了太多事情了。”  
“是啊，上校。”  
我们的流浪到什么时候才能停止呢，莉莎。我们成为了军人，这样的流浪就不会停止，我们注定要流浪终生，我再也回不到那个回荡着父母笑声和秋海棠阴翳的长廊，可幸亏我能在你如同秋水一般的眼神里找到安慰。  
“莉莎。“  
“上校。“  
“背上的伤后来疼过吗？“  
莉莎迟疑了一会，“刚刚恢复的那段时间，每天都会疼……可是那已经过去很久了。”她牵起罗伊的一只手，将五指扣入罗伊宽大的指缝里。”有时晚上睡觉的时候扯到背部的时候会疼……那时候就会……思念您……“  
罗伊来不及想莉莎到底是在思念他还是在担心他有没有被人造人袭击，他紧握着莉莎的手，“我在伊修瓦尔的战场上，曾经问过休斯，我这沾满鲜血的双手是否还有资格去拥抱女人。那时我刚刚被我们昔日同窗的伊修瓦尔军官袭击，是休斯杀了他，我才活下来……”  
“您现在不就在拥抱我吗？”  
“不是这个意思！”  
“我并不觉得您缺乏爱的能力，我认为您非常珍惜您还活着的好友，”中尉吸了一口气，“还有我，您很爱我，我能感受到，我很感激您。可这是否成了您的负担呢？还是您一直认为您对我的伤害让您无法原谅自己？”  
罗伊眼睁睁地看着莉莎说出了他从不愿意向莉莎吐露的话，却不知道该如何回答。  
“很感谢上校一直都记得……对我造成的伤害也好，伊修瓦尔的伤痛也好。可上校更多的还是要看向未来，伊修瓦尔的未来，国家的未来。您的心里承受了太多东西……是我不敢想象的数量级。”  
“我想，如果能给您宽慰，能与您共享痛苦的时刻……”  
“你已经在了，莉莎。”  
“而且我从未觉得上校伤害过我，那是我自己的选择，如果用其他方式毁掉炼成阵会更疼。”  
“好好好~你说的对~”  
“上校！  
罗伊抱紧气鼓鼓的莉莎，可是他心里却无法放下那种愧疚，他永远记得烈火背后莉莎从指缝里漏出的痛苦嘶鸣。他为莉莎仔细地擦拭清洗伤口，为她包扎好，这才一步三回头地走出了霍克爱家古老阴沉的堡垒。可他刚走出门，看到血红的夕阳正在天边疯狂地蔓延，白云，天空，树林，草原，如同燃起了一场无可救药的大火，就像他在伊修瓦尔放的任何一束火一样，就像他刚刚在莉莎背上点燃的那束一样。那个坚强勇敢的少女却没有掉下一滴眼泪。于是立刻罗伊掉头回到城堡里，留下来照顾莉莎，直到她背上的伤长出新皮。当泛红的新皮蔓延上莉莎的背，罗伊看到又是一株火焰在生长，在摇摆，在叫嚣，在不停地刺激着莉莎的痛觉神经。罗伊知道他这次无处可逃了，他明白他对于莉莎的愧疚永远也无法释怀。  
我伤害过你，我会永远背负这种愧疚，伴随着对你的爱。就像背负伊修瓦尔的过去和未来一样。  
“疾风号是不是在叫？”莉莎挣扎出他的怀抱，迫不及待地想要出卧室看她的爱犬是不是饿了。  
“没有没有，它吃过晚饭了，不应该饿了。”  
“那就是没水了。”  
“我进房间之前加了水。”  
“上校！”  
“好歹也让我弥补一下这场不成功的初夜吧，这可关乎男人的尊严啊！”


End file.
